The invention relates to a method for operating a measuring device, especially a flowmeter.
Measuring devices in general are provided with sensors which are arranged within a metering device and, via an appropriate physical effect, determine the measuring effect which they utilize in a causal manner. During the fabrication of measuring devices, it is basically a matter that the sensors are arranged within the measuring device at the points predetermined by the design. It is still possible to indicate tolerances in the positioning of the sensors. However, the sensors have to be arranged and fixed physically within the tolerances. Usually, following the mounting of measuring devices, the same are checked in a test run, so that a satisfactory function can be ensured. Such a test run, which then relates only to the verification of the correct installation of the sensors, is time-consuming.